Sugar, Sugar
by edmundblack
Summary: /"Hey, Cissy."/"Lucius!"/Muggle!HighSchool!AU - Narcissa is attending homecoming with her boyfriend of the time, Lucius, in their oh-so-fashionable bell bottoms, calling each other with their landline phones - hey, it's the seventies.
1. The Ride

**For the New Year's Challenge – Muggle!High School! AU ($50). For the Greek Mythology Challenge – Persephone (Write about Narcissa Malfoy). For the Hunger Games Trilogy Challenge – "I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now and live in it forever."**

The blond lifted her arms up above her head, watching the silk of her rose sleeves ripple. Her mother stood behind her, frowning a little as she leaned over her daughter and twisted up half of her hair.

"You look beautiful, Narcissa," Her mother whispered, kissing the girl on the cheek. Narcissa smiled at her reflection, twisting around so that the skirt flared out a little. She'd chosen this dress just the other day, in a long outing with her mother and her sisters, whom both complained loudly. It made sense that they were annoyed, though – Bellatrix had gone to homecoming, but she hadn't dressed up and had spent the whole time sitting in a corner yelling at people. Andromeda hadn't gone there at all, meeting up with her boyfriend, who apparently went to another school. They were all yet to meet him.

"Cissy!" Regulus, Narcissa's cousin, who was only in fifth grade, ran in, pursued by his brother and friends.

"Regulus, Sirius, why don't you-"Her mother was cut off by a loud bang.

"Oops. Sorry, ma'am." James Potter, Sirius' best friend, grinned up apologetically. Narcissa turned around and glared at them, annoyed.

"Sirius!" She shouted, "Lucius Malfoy is picking me up in a _limo _in about ten minutes, I don't have time for your silly pranks!" She stepped down from the little platform and pushed her way through the crowd of panting, sweaty eleven-year-olds. The landline began to ring and she rushed over to it, wobbling in heels.

"Lucius!" Narcissa giggled into the phone, "When are you picking me up?"

"Come outside," He whispered. She giggled again, excited at the prospect. She hung up the phone and turned back to her room, where Sirius tumbled out of followed by the snickers of his friends. She sighed.

"I'll be back home by midnight, Mama!" She yelled, before click-clacking down the hall and twisting open the door. The night air crawled around her neck and down into the low neckline of the tight pink dress. Lucius had his feet on the dashboard of his car, feet crossed and decked out in bell-bottoms and a tight cotton shirt, complete with a green ascot.

"Hey, Cissy," He drawled, leaning back. Narcissa's heart pounded against her chest and she swallowed hard, smiling broadly at him.

"Lucius," She said by way of greeting, shimmying down into the car. As she climbed in, he kissed her lightly on the cheek and her face went puce. Once she was in, she slung the seatbelt over her shoulder and Lucius kissed her heavily-ringed finger, before turning the keys in the ignition. The radio began blaring out a song, that to her delight, Narcissa knew.

"Do you like this one, Lucius?" Narcissa asked excitedly. They had already rounded the bend from her house, all annoying cousins forgotten.

"Of course I do, baby-doll," He grinned lazily, and she eyed the gold hanging around his wrists and ears. Knowing the Malfoys, it was probably real – they were a very rich family, and of course they'd spend all their money on their only son. Narcissa smiled and laughed as the wind whipped through her hair, for no real reason apart from the euphoria of it all, and he opened his mouth and began to sing – so did she.

"_Sugar, sugar,_

_You are my candy girllll,_

_And you got me wanting you!" _

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled. Leaning over, he opened his mouth in a small dome, missing her lips and crashing into her jawline.

"You know," His tongue licked at her neck, "we could always christen the car afterwards."

"Lucius, the car!" She cried out. He absent-mindedly put a finger on it, not even turning his head.

"It'll be alright." And with blood surging, he kissed her, properly kissed her, with the wind combing their hair and their fingers twisting in the overdone hairstyles of the time. It was a little wet and there were too many bites, but Narcissa had never kissed anyone before – they told her to wait until marriage, and she knew that everyone wanted her and Lucius to be wed.

He eventually stopped, his lips slick with sweat, and his gelled hair falling out. Narcissa could feel the blood in her veins slamming against every part of her body, running on pure adrenaline. His fingers cradled her chin carefully, as if she was a prized possession in an art gallery. Music was already beating out of the rented town hall, and other couples were frolicking around the carpark, the girls with slicks of red on their lips and boys with chest hair poking out of their unbuttoned shirts.

"You know, Lucius," She said, turning her head of blonde hair to properly look at him, "I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever."

"So do I, Cissy," Lucius said, turning off the car and leaning over to unlock her door, "So do I."


	2. The Warning

**For the Greek Mythology Challenge – Uranus (write something completely AU). For the Hunger Games Trilogy Challenge – "You call that a kiss?"**

The night had started exciting and lively, but now Narcissa wished she had never gone. Her hair had fallen out of its spunky up-do, her feet were aching and make-up smeared her tired face. To his credit, Lucius escorted her inside the house – but that was all she'd seen of him since the doors opened. He'd run off to Mulciber and Crabbe and she'd found him three hours later, smoking things she didn't think existed in the alleyway between the school and the little row of shops.

"Cissy," He whispered, as they clambered to the top step, standing just outside the door, "I'm sorry." Narcissa looked away from him, blinking back tears.  
>"I don't believe you, Malfoy," she hissed, resting her hand on the doorknob, ready to turn it.<p>

"I really am. I just…I'm used to the dances and balls that our parents organize and…you _know _the type of people that were there tonight."  
>"Yes, I figured it out, but instead of having a <em>partner,<em>" She stressed, "and saying, 'oops, sorry, as you can see, I came with somebody _else,' _I had to worm my around them – in these shoes! It was hideous, Lucius! I just thought…You might've actually wanted to be there. With _me."_

Lucius saw her face fall, saw the dead light in her eyes and put his hands on her waist, breathing in sync with her. One finger traced her jawline, and his other hand crept down from her waist to her hips. She stretched her arms out and around his neck, one hand absent-mindedly fingering his blond hair.

"Of course I wanted to be there with you, Cissy, don't be ridiculous," He murmured, moving closer, so that his breath warmed Narcissa's cheek. She was perfectly aware her mother or cousins or sisters could burst through at any moment, but this seemed to only be a minor thing. All she was thinking of now was Lucius and his family and he was a _Malfoy _and her parents would be so proud – they loved the Malfoys, the Malfoys loved the Blacks and that was just how it worked.

"I need proof – You aren't Voldemort, I'm not Bellatrix, I'm not going to be mindless about this," She said, trying to think straight.

"That's why I like you, Cissy – you're clever," Lucius told her, his fingers moving from her jawline to her lips, "A clever Black."

"Do you only like me because I'm a Black? Because I don't only like you because you're a Malfoy."  
>"Everybody wants us to get married, Narcissa. I like you because you aren't being an idiot about it. I like you because you aren't getting scared and running off. I like you because you think things through, and make the best of it. I like you because," His lips were so close to hers now that she could <em>feel <em>the heat radiating off them, "you're you, and you're pretty and you're everything."

And then there was another kiss, which was thankfully less sloppy than the first. Her hand had long since left the handle, but somehow the door still flung open, and the two passionate teenagers didn't seem to notice or care.

"You call that a kiss?" At the sound of her father's voice, Narcissa broke away from Lucius and stumbled backwards into the hallway, head spinning, and thankfully her father caught her. "You have some nerve, Malfoy."

Lucius stared up at the other man, who was only slightly taller than he was, but a lot scarier and older all the same. "Sir?"

"It is quarter past two in the morning, and knowing your father Abraxas, if you are home late, you will find yourself in immense trouble," Cygnus said plainly, "Now, if you wish to stay out, I could allow my daughter, Bellatrix, to report to your master, Voldemort, and let him know of the way in which you spend your time, when you could be doing tasks that would please him. Would you like that, Malfoy?"

"Father!" Narcissa scolded, frowning. She had seen the Gang Leader of the Death Eaters a few times before, and although she had never spoken a word to him, he seemed terrifying. She hoped, for everyone's sake, that her father did no such thing.

"Well?" He raised his eyebrows, and Lucius nodded. He bowed quickly to Cygnus, and then quickly kissed Narcissa's hand before scurrying off.

"You didn't have to do that, Father," She muttered.

"Bellatrix is to be married soon, and so is Andromeda, regardless of what boyfriend she may or may not have. I will not have you being wed soon, not at such a young age." He took his daughter's hand, carefully, and flicked the light switch on. "Be silent, Narcissa, your cousins are sleeping."

And she was, she did not say a word, but as he kissed her on the forehead goodnight and walked back down the hall, she felt a strange flurry running through her veins – people truly _cared _about her, and for that, she was grateful.


End file.
